Ella's Other Side: Part 3
by chipnspots3
Summary: It's the last show of the CSM tour. And Ella and Charlie put their plan into action. How's it going to affect the relationship between fang and max?


**Ella's Other Side:**

**Part #3**

Ella sat in the air-conditioned press box of the staples center, texting Charlie on her phone. Her mom was busy talking to the local Press about global warming and how it was "effecting those 'like max' who are 'just normal humans' with wings".

_Oh give me a break! Max isn't normal! she can fly! she's been running for her life from some crazy mad-scientists' robots! And she is getting paid to do these "air shows" with DONUTS!_

"C'mon Ella, the show's almost over, we need to head down to the ground level so we can take our final bows! Tee-hee! I can't believe this is finally it!" Ella's mom was obviously excited that this was the last show. She was so proud of herself for the international impact the CSM had made throughout the past few months.

But for Ella, she could care less. All that mattered was that this was the LAST SHOW! She thought it would never come!! but it was finally here.

**WE R BOUT 2 TAKE FINAL BOWS... **she texted charlie.

_**GOOD. U REMEMBER WAT 2 DO RITE?**_

__**OF COURSE, AND I'M GOING TO LOVE IT!**

_**I'M WATCHING IT ON TV RITE NOW, YOU BETTER NOT DISSAPOINT ME!**_

__**I GOT UR BACK...** was the last thing she was able to text to charlie because at that moment, she walked out onto the massive "landing zone" on the stage where Max, and the rest of the flock stood waving at the audience and the flashing cameras.

Max and Fang were next to each other in the center of the stage, and made room for Ella and her mom and the rest of the CSM crew to take their place in the spotlight.

Ella was careful to place herself on the end where fang was. Her mom wanted to be next to max. Plus, it was part of the plan.

"so, good job tonight. That was another awesome show," Ella said to Fang.

"yeah, I guess." said fang. He didn't look at Ella as the press built up around the stage below.

"You're so easy to spot apart from the flock when you're up there." said Ella.

"I would figure that." fang said. _DANG this guy sure is boring. Yet mysterious at the same time._

_ "_So, did you hear about Max and... well... you probably know anyway..." Said Ella.

This made fang turn his head and look at Ella. His dark eyes reflected the flashing cameras below.

"Know what?" he said. You could see him trying to look like it was no big deal for the cameras.

"You... you don't know? I mean it's a really big thing in a girl's life... I figured you would know already." Ella said.

"Just tell me..." fang said through slightly gritted teeth. Ella could tell he was starting to get anxious.

"Well, I'd rather her tell you than me. She might not want you to know, yet." Ella said innocently.

"Just tell me, i'm sure Max would be okay with it, I mean, you and her are really close and all. I know her, she'll understand."

"okay then... she's decided to.... " ella took a deep breath, and continued, "she's decided to live with me and my mom for the next couple of years and she doesn't want the flock to come with her. Then..." Ella looked away from fang.

Fang took his hand and placed it on her cheek and made Ella look him in the eyes, "THEN WHAT..."

"she's going to marry a guy, I can't remember his name, but she dated him when you and the flock were, almost, living a normal life and going to regular school, the first time. I think. If there was more than one. Anyway, she feels that she had a lot in common with him,despite the wings, and she wants to have kids that are human. Not bird."

Fang looked stunned. He almost fell to the ground right there. But Ella held him and looked him in the eyes and said, "she wants you to marry me, so you'll still legally be family with her, and she'll still get her dream of having normal kids. She's never told anybody this, but me. She told me last week, in the hotel room." Ella paused, "I know it seems strange, we don't know each other well, but I know that you'll do anything for Max, and I will too. She's my sister, we're related by genetics."

Fang was speechless, he just stood on the stage with his head on Ella's Shoulder and his arms wrapped around her, in front of hundreds of paparazzi.

On the ride home in the van, Fang just sat silently between Ella and Max.

Ella tried to see things from fangs point of view, and she almost felt sorry for him, but she realized that if this is his only choice and if she managed to convince him, Fang would be hers. For the mean time, anyway.

**NOW IS THE NEXT PLAN 2 GET RID OF MAX? **Ella texted Charlie

** _YES. BUT U MUST TRY TO KEEP FANG AWAY FROM MAX 4 AS LONG AS POSSIBLE. CAN U DO THAT? AND MAX CAN'T KNOW ANYTHING._**

**YEA I THINK ****HE'S**** CAPABLE OF THAT. BUT I'LL KEEP AN EYE ON HIM. **Ella texted back.

Fang was silent for the whole ride home, and Max just looked out the window with her hand rested on his leg. It was as if the conversation between Ella and Fang never happened, heck, fang never talked anyway.

Once they were all at the hotel, Ella and Max went up to their room and started getting ready for bed.

"I can't wait to see the story of us in the local newspaper tomorrow! It's going to be so exciting!"

Ella froze in her spot. Her mind almost shut down that instant. _Shit! What am I going to do now? Max knows it's going to be in the paper, and she'll probably see it! Hang on... maybe Charlie meant it to be this way. He does like to play tricks on me a lot. One of the things I like about him. Well.... lets just see what happens._

"yeah, it's going to be pretty surprising," Ella laid down on her bed and pulled up the covers.

"what do you mean 'surprising'?" Max asked her. She was brushing her hair. _Now there's a shock._

Well, fang hugged me in the middle of all the snapshots and all that so, it might end up in the paper. But you know, it was just a friendly hug. I was just congratulating him on a good show." Ella turned off the T.V. with the remote on the nightstand."But, I doubt the camera for the local news caught it. It was quick. Maybe i'm just paranoid. I don't want to ruin anything going on between you and Fang." she said then rolled over onto her side.

"It's okay... i'm just shocked he gave you a hug, no offense by the way, he's just not that kind of guy" said Max.

"none-taken" Ella replied

"well i'm going to hit the sack. I see you've already done so yourself." said Max as she got into the other bed.

"Good-night." said Ella.

"ditto" said Max

Ella slept good that night; satisfied by the fact that Max's mind was probably rolling with questions.

Then she heard her phone vibrating on the nightstand, and opened the message.

_ **YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MENTIONED IT **_said the text. It was from charlie. _How does he know I mentioned the hug to Max?_ Thought Ella


End file.
